


tell me you are mine

by eskosesa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Eventual Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskosesa/pseuds/eskosesa
Summary: The one time when Johnny got jealous and senselessly fucked Taeyong back home to remind him where he truly belonged.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	tell me you are mine

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, taeyong!

Silence.

That is what Taeyong had noticed Johnny is treating him with from the entire drive back home after their company’s halloween party.

He kept on rewinding different occurrences from today that must have pissed his boyfriend off or something he did that could have upset the other.

Nothing.

That is what popped in his head, because he is a hundred percent sure that he didn’t do something wrong for Johnny to be not himself tonight.

On normal days, Johnny is this energetic and happy boyfriend. But right now, the look on his face is something Taeyong doesn’t even want to imagine. He knows something is definitely up with his boyfriend whenever he is _this_ silent.

It’s a little terrifying for Taeyong and it’s not even helping him to think straight, he wants the ground to eat him up.

Taeyong knew he can’t pry Johnny now so he gave him the space and time he needs.

But when they finally reached their humble abode, Johnny angrily closed the car door which ultimately startled Taeyong’s soul—it almost left his body.

That’s it.

That is the last straw.

Being treated silently like this is so goddamn awful and Taeyong just wanted to fix the problem if he really has pissed him earlier, but Johnny doesn’t allow that because he is not talking at all.

So Taeyong hurriedly unbuckled his seatbelt, mimicked the way Johnny had closed the car door, and eagerly followed the other inside the house (now Taeyong’s pissed too because Johnny’s strides were so big he couldn’t keep up with his short legs).

When he finally stepped foot inside the house and shut the door behind, Johnny had already successfully thrown his trench coat on the couch and is now treading back to where Taeyong is standing.

In all honesty, the way Johnny had suddenly turned his heels around and met his gaze had dotted chills all over his body that he was unable to utter the words he was supposed to say.

As soon as the taller was able to close the gap between him and Taeyong, he immediately cradled Taeyong’s face when he leaned in and grabbed him to slot their mouths in a searing kiss.

The protests and annoyance Taeyong had in him were gone in a second the moment he felt Johnny’s lips on his.

Warmth and confusion are what stays in his mind.

Warmth because of the hot breaths their mouths are sharing, and confusion because why is Johnny suddenly kissing him?

The left hand—the one that holds their promise ring—continues to cradle Taeyong’s cheek while the other lets go and rests on the small of Taeyong’s back, erasing the seemingly already gone distance between them ever since they have shared a sudden liplock.

The temperature’s rising.

While Johnny’s right hand is slowly descending in motion. From the way it perfectly touches Taeyong’s back minutes ago, now it’s squeezing the life out of the globe of Taeyong’s ass.

He squeezes and slaps, the loud sound effortlessly rings through the atmosphere and no one seemed to care at all. So Johnny carefully pushes their bodies against the wall with Taeyong using the opportunity to wound his arms around the other’s neck.

When Taeyong’s back finally met the wall, Johnny then grabbed Taeyong’s thighs to carry him and Taeyong already knew what to do. Once his feet were lifted above the ground with Johnny’s strong arms (with minimal effort), he wrapped his legs around Johnny’s waist and cling onto him for dear life.

In this new position, it allowed Taeyong’s growing bulge to rub against the hard plane of Johnny’s torso. He could almost feel the bumps of the other’s abs from the way he lightly grinds his hips in.

Johnny felt it against his stomach and immediately indulged with Taeyong’s ministrations, that while they continued to share open-mouthed kisses, Johnny’s hands on Taeyong’s ass were also helping Taeyong to grind harder.

Taeyong’s length that was confined inside his briefs is now sporting a full hard-on. The delicious friction that rubs against his skin was so good, so much that the sounds that are coming out of his throat are so filthy and obscene.

But Johnny’s there to gladly swallow it all and carries them both where their bedroom is located.

From the many times they have had random kisses in the hallway that progressed to sex makes it easier for Johnny to reach their bedroom with practiced ease even with his eyes closed.

He didn’t even bother to shut the bedroom door, opting to unceremoniously plop their bodies on the bed and hastily removes all the crappy costumes they wore in the party.

Once they were both in all of their glory,—naked and sweaty—Johnny dove in and captured Taeyong’s lips once again. This time, a little too hard and rough. Taeyong could taste the blood on his tongue when Johnny bit his lower lip.

They would usually do it slow and with protection, but today is a bit different.

Johnny spreads the pre-come from the tip of his cock to have that smooth glide and to bring it into a full hard-on, while two fingers from his other hand dug straight right into Taeyong’s hot rim.

The penetration made a little sting but Taeyong took it all, already forgetting about the pain when Johnny pistoned his digits in and out of his hole because it was replaced with pleasure.

When his cock had grown in its full length, Johnny hovered above Taeyong again to kiss him—effectively shutting him up.

Only for him to whine again when Johnny pulled his digits out of him.

“You are _mine_.” Comes out of Johnny, voice in a lower octave that puts a shiver on Taeyong’s body. “Only _mine_ and no one else.”

This is not out of the ordinary for Johnny tells him that a lot during sex and even on normal days whenever he felt like saying it, only if it wasn’t on the anger that enveloped his voice and a frown that lines on his forehead.

Taeyong was about to say something but Johnny was quicker to line the tip of his cock against his entrance.

His wet hole meeting Johnny’s thick cock always does something to him. It wrecks his brain and makes the coherency to leave where it was supposed to be.

The only lubrication they had were the pre-come that Johnny spread on his length and Taeyong’s slick dripping from his hole, and Johnny is about to fuck him _raw_.

Shit, Taeyong is about to lose his sanity. Inch by inch, Johnny is breaching his walls and Taeyong wants to scream but there is no voice coming out of his throat.

Taeyong could feel the veins embedded on Johnny’s cock once he bottomed out. Deliciously good. He’s so fucking wet now that he could also feel the incessant throbbing of Johnny’s long and thick cock in between of his tight velvety walls.

“I’m gonna tell the fucking world who you belong to since they seem to horribly fail at noticing that.” Says Johnny as he slowly pulls his length out, only for him to slam right back in where it fucking belongs.

That sharp thrust earned a scream from Taeyong, grabbing a bunch of the sheets beside him to hold on for dear life.

“Please, _daddy_.” Taeyong was too out of his head to even know how he responded. It’s not every day he gets to call Johnny like that because Taeyong is a screamer. The sounds that would come out of him would usually be random lewd noises and not much of actual words like _daddy_ during sex.

So, yes. Johnny was surprised.

And that did nothing to stop him from the way he was roughly drilling in and out of Taeyong. In fact, that only urged him to slap their hips together even harder and faster as if they are losing time when they have all the night to take.

Johnny’s eyes were covered with nothing but desire and lust, as if fucking Taeyong senselessly right now is the last thing he could do.

“P-please _ruin_ me.” Now that’s interesting. Johnny’s burning passion is being fueled even more with all these dirty talks Taeyong is giving him.

Johnny is a man of words, always the one to make an action out of his promises and Taeyong is no longer sure if he could walk after this because Johnny is fucking into him with abandon. If the bedroom walls could talk, they would probably beg for these two to tone it down.

The headboard met the poor wall behind repeatedly and the bed could almost break into two, that’s how intense this is going.

Excessive moaning, hitch breathing, slapping of hips, Johnny’s litany of curses, and Taeyong screaming his lover’s name like a goddamn prayer are what fills the room.

Both of them are drowning with all these combined noises and yet Johnny could still hear his name from Taeyong’s sinful mouth, and Taeyong just wants to fucking drown in Johnny’s come and kisses.

The intense grinding had Johnny holding an iron grip against Taeyong’s slender waist that will surely paint bruises on Taeyong’s skin after (and something that Taeyong would happily admire in the mirror along the several hickeys on his neck and chest), while Taeyong held on tight onto Johnny’s arms.

Slowly, Taeyong could feel the heat pooling onto his core. As much as Taeyong wanted to last longer, it seemed impossible from the way Johnny is unrelentingly thrusting in and out of him, as if his energy is not even close to being drained.

This sex shows how eager Johnny is tonight in claiming Taeyong, like there’s clearly a reason behind why he’s completely riled up for him to fuck Taeyong like this.

(Oh, not that Taeyong complains. If anything, he’s truly enjoying this extremely rough side of Johnny who’s fucking into him like a stupid ragdoll.

Taeyong is absolutely turned on.

Now he’s even more intrigued as to what caused Johnny to act like this. Maybe he could do it again just for fun for him to be used and ruined like this again.)

And when Taeyong arches his back out of so much pleasure, Johnny would take a firm hold on Taeyong’s hips so that he could manhandle him and use his arm strength to carry Taeyong to push him in and out of his hard cock instead when he’s not drilling into him.

Other than that, he would also bring Taeyong’s legs up and clasp them together with both of his hands, then grab it up and down his cock like Taeyong weighed nothing.

The way Johnny easily manhandles him drives Taeyong crazy.

Exceptionally so when Johnny put his legs down once again for him to finally make another series of hard thrusts that easily hits the sweetest spot within him. Johnny hasn’t even touched him yet but the multiple times the tip of his cock reached Taeyong’s prostate were enough for him to have an impossibly good orgasm.

Johnny could feel it too.

This is where he would double up his speed and curse in English which Taeyong would barely understand but is still totally turned on by how hot Johnny is whenever he does that.

Another three more thrusts and Taeyong shoots his load all over his navel and chest, and another two for Johnny to meet his high.

Now that’s incredibly amazing.

To be filled with Johnny’s warm come, he could feel every drop of it as Johnny squeezes every bit of it inside him.

“ _Fuck_ , baby tell me you are mine.” Johnny tells, immediately sagging on top of Taeyong, cock still throbbing inside his lover. “And you love me better than that Baekhyun guy from the HR Department.”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Okay, so this is what it is all about.

“Baby, where is this coming from?” In all honesty, Taeyong is exhausted. He was aching all over but Johnny’s words somehow urged him to keep his eyes open.

Johnny carefully pulled out of Taeyong, face still nestled on the other’s neck, and Taeyong winced at the feeling of being empty. But still managed to clench his walls to keep Johnny’s come just so he could keep it.

“You were so happy while you guys were talking a while ago.” His voice is so low, almost close to a whisper and he still refuses to stop hiding from Taeyong. “And I heard that he likes you, too.”

Taeyong couldn’t help but smile to himself. Well, can you blame him? This was the first time ever that Johnny had declared his jealousy, oftentimes he would just easily dust it off his shoulders but now it got him good.

Johnny is jealous.

He was jealous about the fact that a co-worker is potentially bearing feelings for Taeyong and that Taeyong is good friends with him too.

For someone so confident, Johnny has surely forgotten that Taeyong has his eyes only on him. And so as his heart and asshole.

Everything about him is only for Johnny to take that’s why this was rather cute than surprising. That his boyfriend is actually _jealous_.

“I’m so glad you find this entertaining.” Johnny pouts at the crook of Taeyong’s neck when he feels the other laugh.

“I mean, how can I not be entertained when I just had _the_ best sex of my life? We’ve just had sex out of _jealousy_!” Taeyong vibrates into laughter, but not one to mock Johnny rather just out of amusement. “And _please_ , I wouldn’t leave your dick for anything.”

“Should I be offended that you’re only into my dick?” Johnny finally had the courage to look at Taeyong.

“And should I be offended that you had doubted my love for you?” He rested a palm on top of the taller’s cheek and Johnny happily leaned into the touch.

“I’m sorry.” Says Johnny, guilt is starting to wash over him.

Taeyong lightly shakes his head and softly touches his forehead against Johnny’s. “No one could ever compare to you. Trust me, I’m yours.”

“I feel the same way about you too. I’m madly, deeply in love with you.” Then he attached his lips on Taeyong’s with a long kiss.

A smile appeared on Taeyong’s mouth and there he said, “I’m so in love with you, too, even more I do with your dick. To sum it all up, I love you very much, you big baby.”

Cool, Johnny’s hard again and Taeyong wants more so maybe they could go for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/eskosesa)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/eskosesa)


End file.
